david_tennantfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
David Tennant
David Tennant est un acteur né le 18 Avril 1971, en Ecosse. Biographie David montre très tôt une préférence pour le métier d'acteur, dès l'âge de 3 ans. David est un acteur qu'on pourrait qualifier de Shakespearien, dans le sens où il est issu du théâtre. Il a une formation de comédien, à la Royal Shakespeare Company. Son jeu est convaincant car il s'approprie énormément le personnage qu'il interprète pouvant passer d'un personnage excentrique (Doctor Who) à un personnage dramatique (Broadchurch). Il a joué dans beaucoup de pièces et de séries télévisées, moins au cinéma. Il se passionne pour le personnage du docteur dans la série télévisée Doctor Who, dès son plus jeune âge. Il écrira un essai à propos de sa passion et incarnera d'ailleurs le 10 ème docteur. Il sera primé pour ce rôle de nombreuses fois, rôle pour lequel il est immensément connu. Parmi ces distinctions, citons entre autres, les 4 National Television Award qu'il remporte de 2006 a 2010. Il a également interprété Barty Croupton Jr dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, rôle qui le fera connaître à une deuxième génération de fans. Après cela, il joue dans Broadchurch le rôle du capitaine Alec Hardy. Il rempile pour une deuxième saison en 2015. Il a également joué dans l'adaptation américaine de Broadchurch, Gracepoint. Il y tient le même rôle. David Tennant a remporte en 2015, un National Television Award pour l'ensemble de sa carriere, au Royaume-Uni. Théâtre * 1989 : The Ghost of Benjy O'Neil * 1991 : The Resistible Rise of Arturo Ui * 1992 : Tartuffe : Valere * 1992 : Jump the Life to Come * 1992 : Scotland Matters * 1992 : Hay Fever, Edinburgh Royal Lyceum : Simon * 1993 : The Princess and the Goblin : Curdie * 1993 : Antigone * 1994 : Slab Boys Trilogy, Young Vic : Alan * 1995 : What the Butler Saw, Royal National Theatre : Nick * 1996 : Vassa — Scenes from Family Life, Albery Theatre : Pavel * 1996 : As You Like It, Royal Shakespeare Company : Touchstone * 1996 : The General from America, Royal Shakespeare Company : Hamilton * 1996 : The Herbal Bed, Royal Shakespeare Company : Jack Lane * 1997 : Hurly Burly Mickey * 1997 : Black Comedy : Brinsley Miller * 1998 : The Real Inspector Hound : Moon * 1999 : Edward III * 1999 : An Experienced Woman Gives Advice : Kenny * 1999 : King Lear : Edgar * 2000 : Comedy of Errors, Royal Shakespeare Company : Antipholus of Syracuse * 2000 : The Rivals, Royal Shakespeare Company : Jack * 2000 : Romeo and Juliet, Royal Shakespeare Company : Romeo * 2001 : Comedians * 2002 : The Lobby Hero, Donmar Warehouse : Jeff * 2002 : Push-Up, Royal Court Jerwood Theatre : Robert * 2002 : The Glass Menagerie : Tom * 2002 : Long Day's Journey Into Night : Edmund * 2002 : Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf? : Nick * 2002 : Merlin, Edinburgh Royal Lyceum : Arthur * 2003 : The Pillowman, Royal National Theatre : Katurian * 2003 : Twelve Angry Men * 2005 : Look Back in Anger , Edinburgh Royal Lyceum: Jimmy Porter * 2008 : Hamlet, Royal Shakespeare Company : Hamlet * 2008 : Love's Labours Lost, Royal Shakespeare Company : Berowne * 2010 : Celebrity Autobiography * 2011 : Much Ado About Nothing : Benedick * 2013 : Richard II, Royal Shakespeare Company : Richard II Filmographie Cinéma * 1996 : Jude : l'étudiant ivre * 1997 : Bite : Alastair Galbraith * 1998 : I Love L.A. : Richard * 1999 : The[[The Last September| Last September]] : capitaine Gerald Colthurst * 2002 : Nine and a 1/2 Minutes : Charlie * 2003 : Bright Young Things de Stephen Fry : Ginger Littlejohn * 2004 : Traffic Warden (court métrage) : le policier * 2005 : Sweetnight Goodheart (court métrage) : Peter * 2005 : Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu de Mike Newell : Bartemius Croupton Junior * 2009 : St. Trinian's 2 : The Legend of Fritton's Gold : Lord Piers Pomfrey * 2010 : [[Glorious 39|Glorious 1939]] : Hector * 2010 : Dragons de Dean DeBlois et Chris Sanders : Spitelout (voix) * 2011 : United : Jimmy Murphy * 2011 : The Decoy Bride : James Aubrey * 2011 : Fright Night de Craig Gillespie : Peter Vincent * 2012 : Les Pirates ! Bons à rien, mauvais en tout (The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists) de Peter Lord et Jeff Newitt : Charles Darwin (voix) * 2012 : Nativity 2 (en) : M. Peterson * 2013 : Postman Pat: The Movie de Mike Disa (voix) * 2014 : What We Did on Our Holiday d'Andy Hamilton et Guy Jenkin : Doug * 2018 : Mary, Queen of Scots de Josie Rourke : John Knox Télévision * 1993 : The Brown Man : le ventriloque * 2004 : The Deputy : Christopher Williams * 2005 : The Quatermass Experiment : Dr Gordon Briscoe * 2005 : Secret Smile (2 parties) : Brendan Block * 2006 : The Chatterley Affair : Richard Hoggart * 2007 : Recovery : Alan Hamilton * 2007 : Learners : Chris * 2008 : Einstein and Eddington (2 parties) : Arthur Eddington * 2009 : Hamlet : Hamlet Série Télévisées * 1988 : Dramarama (saison 6, épisode 3) : Neil McDonald / le fantôme * 1992 : Strathblair (1 épisode) : Archie * 1992 : Bunch of Five (1 épisode) : un policier * 1993 : Rab C. Nesbitt (1 épisode) : Davina * 1994 : Takin' Over the Asylum (6 épisodes) : Campbell Bain * 1995 : The Tales of Para Handy (1 épisode) : John MacBryde * 1995 : The Bill (1 épisode) : Steven Clemens * 1996 : A Mug's Game : Gavin * 1997 : Holding the Baby (1 épisode) : un infirmier * 1998 : Duck Patrol (7 épisodes) : Simon « Darwin » Brown * 1999 : Petites histoires entre amants (1 épisode) : John * 2000 : The Mrs. Bradley Mysteries (1 épisode) : Max Valentine * 2000 : Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1 épisode) : Gordon Stylus * 2001 : People Like Us (1 épisode) : Rob Harker * 2001 : High Stakes (1 épisode) : Gaz Whitney * 2002 : Foyle's War (1 épisode) : Theo Howard * 2003 : Trust (1 épisode) : Gavin MacEwan * 2003 : Posh Nosh (2 épisodes) : Piers / Jose-Luis * 2003 : Spine Chillers (1 épisode) : Dr Krull * 2003 : Terri McIntyre (6 épisodes) : Greig Miller * 2004 : He Knew He Was Right (4 épisodes) : le révérend Gibson * 2004 : Blackpool (6 épisodes) : D.I. Peter Carlisle * 2005 : Casanova (4 épisodes) : Giacomo Casanova * 2005-2013 : Doctor Who (49 épisodes) : le Docteur / John Smith / le double du Docteur * 2006 : The Romantics (1 épisode) : Jean-Jacques Rousseau * 2007 : Dead Ringers (1 épisode) : Regenerated Tony Blair * 2007 : Extras (1 épisode) : lui-même * 2007 : Doctor Who : The Infinite Quest : le Docteur * 2007-2009 : The Catherine Tate Show (2 épisodes) : le fantôme des Noëls présents /Mr Logan * 2009 : The Sarah Jane Adventures : le Docteur (2 épisodes) * 2009 : Doctor Who: Dreamland : le Docteur (6 épisodes) * 2010 : Rex Is Not Your Lawyer : Rex Alexander (1 épisode) * 2010 : Single Father : Dave Tiler (4 épisodes) * 2011 : This Is Jinsy : M. Slightlyman (1 épisode) * 2012 : Playhouse Presents : Will (1 épisode) * 2012 : True Love : Nick (1 épisode) * 2012 : Twenty Twelve : le narrateur (13 épisodes) * 2012 : Star Wars: Clone Wars : voix de Huyang (2 épisodes) * 2012 : Tree Fu Tom : voix de Twigs (14 épisodes) * 2013 : Espions de Varsovie : Jean-François Mercier de Boutillon * depuis 2013 : Broadchurch : capitaine Alec Hardy * 2013 : The Politician's Husband (3 épisodes) : Aiden Hoynes * 2013 : Dragons : Cavaliers de Beurk ) : Spitelout / Spitelout Jorgenson (2 épisode, voix originale) * 2013 : The Escape Artist : Will Burton (3 épisodes) * 2014 : Gracepoint : détective Emmett Carver (10 épisodes) * 2015 : Les Tortues Ninja (série télévisée d'animation, 2012)''30 : Fugitoïde (Saison 4,voix originale) * 2015 : [[Jessica Jones|''Jessica Jones]] : Zebediah Killgrave (13 épisodes) Catégorie:Acteur Catégorie:Royal Shakespeare Company